


What Happened In The Umbrella Stand

by indiamoonstone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10002377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiamoonstone/pseuds/indiamoonstone
Summary: Complete and utter crack, but I love that this relationship tag already existed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dydrmrnghtthnkr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dydrmrnghtthnkr/gifts).



Mycroft strode angrily into 221B Baker Street and violently shoved his umbrella into the stand next to the door. "JOHN!" he bellowed. The occupants of the umbrella stand listened, amused, as John was scolded by a furious Mycroft for allowing Sherlock to fall back into his drug habit. They, of course, had no objections if it meant that they got to see each other. You see, John's cane and Mycroft's umbrella weren't just in love, they belonged together. Unfortunately, due to the lamentable fact that they were inanimate objects, they were unable to communicate this to either John or Mycroft, who probably wouldn't be very sympathetic anyways. However, at rare times such as these, they were able to steal a few hidden moments together in various umbrella stands. Now, delighted at the prospect of a few hours alone together, the cane and the umbrella forgot all the complications of their relationship. By the time 3 hours had passed and Mycroft's yelling had ceased, the cane was firmly entangled in the silky folds of the umbrella. Mycroft, leaving as angrily as he had arrived, wrenched them apart and slammed the door, leaving the cane and the umbrella in eternal longing and despair, forever doomed to face the complications of love.


End file.
